


Getaway Cabin

by Starstruck0rMetal



Series: Pumpkinverse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Drooling, M/M, Married Life, Mentions of Sex, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, extreme domesticity warning middle aged couple love each other so much it's insane, imagining the scenery made me feel so nice, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal
Summary: Their late forties find childhood sweethearts Frank & Gerard on a holiday in the woods, reminiscing about bits and pieces of their life, still totally in love.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Pumpkinverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174109
Comments: 43
Kudos: 99





	Getaway Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хижина для бегства](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154285) by [bad_decision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_decision/pseuds/bad_decision), [Cushybett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cushybett/pseuds/Cushybett)



> I didn't want this to die in my drafts, and I thought, who's to stop me, really? so instead of working on my big and intriguing ideas i just Yearn.

A quick motion, followed by sudden cold enveloping his body wakes Frank up. He guesses what happened before he opens his eyes, but his body curls up in itself anyway. Gerard has, once again, stolen his _separate_ blanket after kicking his own off, his face is half covered by his long hair and he's drooling his heart out onto his pillow.

Frank barely manages to keep his giggle silent at the sight. Gerard had a small phase of drooling in his sleep about fifteen years ago, but Frank thought they'd trained it out of him. Just because he's mad about being left out in the cold and it's funny how Gerard's nose scrunches up as if he's about to sneeze, Frank grabs his phone from the bedside table and snaps a picture of his husband, making a mental note to put it on his tombstone. A small fit of silent laughter goes through his body at Gerard's expression and familiar fondness fills his heart, making him give in to the urge of kissing Gerard's forehead before getting up. Gerard only makes a small grunt, the type that Frank knows means he is still deeply unconscious.

There's not much for him to do at 9 AM during their holidays, they usually get up at the same time and prepare breakfast together, Frank decides to take the task upon himself today, but first he heads to the bathroom.

Their cabin is a somewhat long trek away from civilization, Gerard picked the spot himself, and Frank had only seen it after it was done. He'd loved it so much more than anything Gerard expected. Every year they would get away from their jobs and responsibilities for a couple weeks for a breather, the tradition giving both of them a respite, the only thing they'd have to do here is enjoy each other, and Frank couldn't count himself luckier that it was both of their favorite activities.

About an hour and a few crepes later, Frank hears the telltale _click_ of their bedroom door shutting, slow footsteps make their way towards the kitchen, like a sleepy shark, chasing the delicious smell of its favorite breakfast. A bearded chin plops itself down onto Frank's shoulder, along with two closed eyes and a set of arms lazily wrapping around his hips.

"Good morning, drool-zilla." Frank turns his head to drop a few kisses to the soft cheek pressing onto his with obvious intent, Gerard hums and rubs his chin on Frank's sleep shirt.

"God, you're gross," He has to opt for verbal punishment seeing as his hands are busy, "I'm making you breakfast and you're repaying me with your drool on my clothes..."

"Love you." Gerard rasps, kissing Frank right under his scorpion.

"Go brush your teeth, I'll be done in ten minutes."

Gerard squeezes his body in a quick hug before detaching himself and turning on his coffee machine, his walk down the hallway akin to a zombie. Frank smiles to himself, the quick kiss to his neck sending warmth through his body.

They eat breakfast on the couch, Frank's feet in Gerard's crossed lap as they listen to one of the new records they brought with themselves with the purpose of reviewing them together. Gerard "oohs" and "ahhs" at the new sounds, complimenting Frank's handiwork on the crepes, immediately agreeing to a second serving when Frank sees him looking down at the empty plate like a sad puppy. He repays Frank with a kiss and a foot rub after he's done, and they talk about everything and nothing until the record wraps up.

"We should go down to the river today, it's really warm out." Gerard proposes in a soft voice as he kneads Frank's soles.

"Picnic?"

"Hell yes!" Gerard agrees excitedly, "I'll bake some muffins if you make those little sandwiches I really love?"

Frank lovingly narrows his eyes, "Deal. You know I can't resist your muffins," Gerard blushes like it's the first time Frank has used that line. "Should we bring a little wine?"

"We only have reds and it makes me sleepy," Gerard scrunches his nose, "maybe just some water? I'm hankering for some fruits today"

"Of course, honey." Frank says and Gerard kisses the tip of his toes, his smile turning into laughter as Frank tries tickling his nose with his toes. The sweet sound floods Frank's senses and he smiles as Gerard picks up their empty plates and mugs, taking them back to the kitchen.

"Stop staring at my ass." He calls out over his shoulder.

"Never!" Frank yells back.

The late afternoon summer sun does little to warm up the forest surrounding Frank and Gerard's cabin, so they both wear warm jackets over their flimsy t-shirts as they make their way to their usual spot, holding picnic supplies in one hand and each other's in the other. While Gerard's busy glancing at little rodents in the trees, Frank steers him clear of any debris beneath his feet. He wouldn't even need a blindfold, Frank thinks, Gerard would follow him anywhere he lead him, and Frank takes a moment to appreciate the level of trust, squeezing Gerard's hand and drumming a silent beat with his fingers, it takes Gerard out of his squirrel induced stupor and he shines a brilliant smile at his lover, which makes Frank stop dead in his tracks just to drop a kiss onto the apple of Gerard's freckled cheek.

The stream of the river is slow enough to almost resemble a pond, lined with stones and boulders. There's a particularly big one right next to it, sloped and looking like a slide. Frank and Gerard take their shoes and jackets off at the shore, carefully stepping into the cool water with their hands full. The sudden coolness stops Frank dead in his tracks, a shiver running through his body that he verbalizes with a deep "brrrr" that makes Gerard laugh.

"I'm not even sure if that's a kid sound or a grandpa sound."

"Brave words coming from someone in _that_ hat"

"What's wrong with my hat?" Gerard asks, clutching his big, pointy straw hat.

"It looks like a witch failed an alchemy spell on her own hat." Frank says with a laugh.

"That's exactly the look I'm going for!" Gerard says proudly, "be careful on the stones, Pumpkin, please don't slip."

Their shorts give them an easy time, as opposed to the time when they both decided to wear pants and had to trek home in their underwear, with their pants soaked to their shins and hanging over their shoulders. 

They lay down their blanket on the slope of the boulder and settle in, taking a moment to enjoy the sun casting warmth over their bodies. Gerard looks over at Frank and notices that his cheeks are already flaring up.

"So… did you put that sunscreen on?" He questions Frank with narrowed eyes, who pointedly stops blinking for a moment, the tips of his ears going red. Gerard clicks his tongue and produces a small bottle out of the pocket of his jacket. Frank abashedly lets him dab the SPF over his face, nuzzling into Gerard's hands and kissing his wrist as he massages the cream into his skin.

"Look at you, almost getting sunburnt for not listening to me when I reminded you exactly four times." He coos in fake irritation. Frank just smiles, knowing that this will probably never change by now, no matter how many times Gerard embarrasses him.

Frank feeds Gerard grapes as he splashes his inked toes in the water. It's clean enough for them to see the little fish swimming in the stream's direction, the soft ambience of nearby critters and waterfall create the most peaceful atmosphere Gerard had ever experienced. This exact place, his head in Franks soft lap, the taste of fruit and Frank's fingers on his tongue, it's Gerard's haven. It's his safe space for when he's overwhelmed, it's where his mind comes back to when the stress of life and work and relationships are too rough on him. Being here in person drains him of all his worries, and as he looks up at Frank, who's wearing the very hat he'd been dissing not fifteen minutes ago, a delighted giggle escapes his mouth. Frank smiles too, though Gerard doesn't know why, and asks what's so funny, but Gerard doesn't have an answer for him, so he shrugs and takes his hand, kissing his ringed finger and putting it over his chest, where they lace their fingers together, gazing at the clouds flying over the forest.

Frank stretches his body out and lays back, supporting himself on his forearms, it makes his shirt hike up and Gerard doesn't miss the chance to kiss his soft belly, because he knows Frank is ticklish there, he squirms until Gerard shows mercy, and they lay in silence, enjoying their snacks and nature.

"We should find out why you're drooling again."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"No, but it could be a symptom of something– oh wait," Frank digs for his phone in the basket as Gerard gets up from his lap, struggling for a few seconds before settling next to Frank, muttering something about being a turtle. Frank shows him the picture he took in the morning and Gerard huffs, flicking his forehead as Frank laughs.

"Ow!"

"Why do you keep all those pictures? I look like an old snail." Gerard whines and Frank has to grab his face and kiss the frown off it.

"You look adorable, honey," Gerard rolls his eyes at him, "and I keep them because you also look stupid." Frank confesses and Gerard tries to flick him again but Frank laughs and hugs him close, kissing him until Gerard gives in and starts kissing back.

Gerard's hand settles on his waist and pushes Frank down, Frank's own wrapping around his neck, where they play with Gerard's soft hair, tugging on the long strands.

"Frankie..." Gerard whispers as his lips start trailing Frank's jaw, "Want you tonight..."

Frank moans a little and turns Gerard's face to him, kissing him in agreement until he dissolves in a fit of giggles.

"What?" Gerard asks as he pushes Frank's overgrown hair out of his face.

"Look at us," Frank sighs out, "all old and pruny, planning when we'll have sex." Gerard laughs with him before saying, "We're only in our 40s, come on" he thumbs over Frank's cheekbones, feeling his smile wrinkles underneath. "We still got it."

"Can you imagine how us in our 20s would react to this?" Frank muses.

"Well..." Gerard thinks back. "Maybe when we were teenagers... yeah our teenage selves would definitely be grossed out by that, maybe early 20s too, but we got a little too busy later in those years, I feel like we'd be more understanding then."

"We still fucked in the bathrooms at some parties though." Frank raises his eyebrow at him and Gerard thinks back to one particular instance, a New Years Eve party they attended back in '08...

"You're thinking about '08, aren't you?" Frank interrupts his vivid flashbacks.

"God, yes." Gerard says and they share a laugh, along with a kiss.

"Y'know what _my_ favorite was that year?" Gerard raises his eyebrow in curiosity, "my birthday..." Frank finishes in a throaty whisper.

Gerard "oohs" and nods in agreement, that really was a good one, he remembers Frank saying something about it giving him a permanent confidence boost. Gerard's hand slips under Frank's shorts, caressing his thigh.

"My favorite Halloween was in 2011." He confesses, and Frank's eyes light up in recognition after a moment.

"I couldn't get you out of that God damned knight costume all fuckin' night." He shakes his head and Gerard gives him a bright smile, his cheeks tinting pink.

"Ray's birthday in 2003." Frank remembers, "it was so fucking awkward afterwards but..." Gerard sees his face take the perfect shape of horny stupor, and smiles,

"I was really happy that you'd shaved those dreads off." He nods solemnly and Frank throws his head back laughing. Gerard wonders if the pothead laugh was just brought back by nostalgia or if Frank never really outgrew it, they'd just gotten used to it. He kisses Frank's pretty lips anyway.

"Mmm..." Frank hums. "Our honeymoon..."

"Every. Single. Day." Gerard laughs.

"And night," Frank corrects him, smiling, "and afternoon, and evening, and..." they dissolve into giggles and kisses and memories of their life, so entwined it's barely visible where one ends and the other begins.

"It felt so distant back then," Gerard muses, "getting old, I mean."

"I only ever imagined it like this." Frank whispers against his cheek and Gerard presses a fiery kiss to his lips, holding him close and tight as the clouds gather above them.

"We should put "having sex" on the calendar," Frank proposes, "just to spite our teenage selves."

"Yeah?" Gerard giggles. "I'll pencil you in for tonight?"

"And tomorrow!" Frank demands, pushing against Gerard until he's on his back and Frank is straddling him. "And the day after!"

"Twice!" Gerard giggles out.

"Five times! All of next week!"

They laugh and kiss until Frank feels a drop of water land on his neck, and he looks up, finally noticing the darkening sky.

"Uh oh." Gerard says and helps Frank off of his lap. They gather themselves as quickly as they can, throwing the leftovers in the basket and putting their jackets on. The wind seems to be picking up along with the rain, and they make their way back to the shore, holding onto each other for safety and making quick work of putting on their shoes so they can get home before it's too late.

Slamming the door behind themselves, they’re dripping head to toe, shivers running down their spines.

"Hot shower or drying off first?"

"Shower, come on." Frank answers immediately, dropping the basket and helping Gerard out of his sticky clothes, peeling his own off afterwards. They stumble into the bathroom, naked and giggling like they're drunken teenagers again, and Frank doesn't miss his opportunities to tickle Gerard's sides, making him squirm and yelp all the way until they're under a hot stream of water, holding each other close as they warm up and lather soap onto their bodies.

Frank is always eager to get washed by Gerard, he melts into every wet touch, every firm movement of his fingers over Frank's scalp and every loving gaze he catches. And then Frank kneels in front of him and puts Gerard's leg on his thigh, allowing him to hold onto his head or lean against the wall as he slides his soapy hands over his legs, one after the other, dropping soft kisses onto his pretty thighs and knees, massaging his sore feet.

There was a time when this was all a prelude or intercourse itself, both always in a rush to make each other come as many times as they possibly could, just because.

It wasn't that they got bored of each other—and they did worry about it, once upon a time—Gerard just thinks that this domestic type of intimacy fills him with a type of peace that sex, no matter how mindblowingly good, couldn't ever come close to, and when they kiss under the cooling water, they both send a little "thank you" note to the universe.

Late evening sees them in their pajamas, enjoying the leftovers from their interrupted picnic on the couch again, because damned be the rules and crumbs when they're on a holiday. Gerard finishes all the sandwiches Frank made and fills him with compliments. Frank makes him some more.

Instead of the sex they promised each other, they fall asleep on the couch, reading the books they chose for each other, the fireplace helping them get cozy enough for both to be able to drift off while leaning on each other. 

When Frank wakes up, it's with Gerard's mouth laying ajar on his shoulder, he smiles and softly runs his knuckles across his husband's cheekbone, putting bookmarks in both of their books and laying them down on the coffee table. Gerard sleeps deeply enough for Frank to be able to get up and deposit their empty mugs to the kitchen, but not deep enough to not stir when Frank decides to pick him up and carry him to bed. Gerard only protests a little, and Frank is alright with the amount of soreness he'll experience tomorrow, because he thinks it's cute the way Gerard's nose and mouth scrunch up when he lays him down and the way he pouts his lips asking for a kiss with a little groan that Frank knows he wanted to be words. He kisses Gerard's lips, twice, and then his nose and cheek, brushing his fingers through his soft hair.

Tonight, he makes sure to tuck Gerard in tightly, and he gets to keep his blanket in the morning. Just barely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I wrote this in two 30 minute sittings and I hope I don't hate it when I wake up tomorrow, ha.


End file.
